Holnap
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Nine x Machina. Shounen ai egyperces. Kezdem azt hinni én vagyok egyetlen eme kicsiny bolygón, aki szereti ezt a párost.


**Holnap**

Este volt.

Machina halkan szedte lépteit az Akadémia folyosóján. Már bőven elmúlt a takarodó ideje, ilyenkor már tilos volt a diákoknak a hálókörletükön kívül tartózkodnia, egyedül ellenőrző mogurinek járták a termeket. Semmiképp sem fűlt a foga Machinának, hogy szembetalálkozzon eggyel, ugyanis az minden bizonnyal azonnal jelentené osztályfelelősének a kihágást, és Kurasame bármennyire is megbízható, de szigorúságban párját nem ismeri senki.  
Machina bársony köpenye meglibbent, ahogy befordult a sarkokon, nagy szemeivel éberen figyelt minden apró zajra, ahogy haladt társa szobája felé. Nine hálószobája a keleti torony felé vezető folyósán helyezkedett el, övétől pontosan ellenkező irányban. Mivel Machina Remmel együtt később érkezett Peristylium Akadémiájára, üres szobákat már alig találtak nekik, és nem tudták őket elhelyezni osztálytársaik mellett. Eleinte nem zavarta, sőt, egyenesen megkönnyebbült, de most már máshogy véli. Mióta Ninenal megváltozott a kapcsolatuk, azóta ez a távolság őrjítőnek tűnik minden egyes alkalommal.  
Machina megállt, és háromszor kopogott gyorsan a faajtón, amiből felismerte ő az. Nem mintha más látogatná éjnek évadján. Belülről hallotta ahogy Nine morcosan válaszolja jöjjön már be, és be is lépett a szobába, ahol egy szokottabbnál is durcás Nine tárult elébe.  
- Gyere már be, minek vacakolsz azzal a szarral? – mondta fel alá járkálva a szobában a magas fiú, homokszőke haja az égnek meredt. Még iskolai egyenruhában volt, ahogy Machina is, csak az különbözött tőle, hogy rajta nem volt hosszú, galléros vörös köpeny, helyette egy kisebb lógott le vállán, s felsőjét kigombolta, alatta pedig egy nagykivágású pólót viselt.  
Machina nem foglalkozott Nine kérdésével, már nem egyszer rótta fel neki és ugyanannyiszor válaszolt Machina neki, hogy miért is fontos a diszkréció, és az óvatosság, de ugyanannyiszor talált süket fülekre hosszas ecsetelése, így érthető volt most makacs hallgatása.  
Machina odasétált Nine ágyához, és leült, kezét maga mellé tette. Nine észrevette ezt a gesztust, és ő is leült, szorosan társa mellé. Machina alacsonyabb volt Ninenál, és karcsúbb is vállban. Talán azért mert ő nem használt olyan nehéz fegyvereket a harcokban, könnyű fogású kétélű kardja volt, míg Ninenak egy hatalmas lándzsa.

- Figyelj… nem tom hogy mondjam, ááá de idegesítő, szal csak arról van szó…

Nine mikor zavarban van, szokása hátul a nyakánál felborzolni haját, így az mégjobban az égnek mered, és kócosabb lesz mint addig valaha. Most is ezt csinálta, tetejébe még egyik lábával is idegesen pattogtatott, amire Machina szája sarka csak mégjobban felkunkorodott.  
Nine ezt nem vette észre, és tovább próbálkozott, keresve az odaillő szavakat, de mivel sosem tudott jól bánni velük, végül feladta és ráütött két kezével térdeire, még mindig nem nézve Machinára.

- Holnap… velem jössz.. izé.. gyere velem…Mindenki elmegy és hát… mehetnénk együtt…

-Hova?- kérdezte Machina kíváncsian, fürkészve Nine arcát, ami kezdett piros színt ölteni.

- A virágnézésre, hát hova máshova! – Nine nem bírt magával, és elterült az ágyon, elrejtve tűzpiros arcát karjai mögé.

Machina elmosolyodott, már-már elnevette magát, de visszatartotta Nine miatt.

- Ne nevess.

-Nem nevetek, ha elvennéd a kezed te is látnád.

-Hn- volt a válasz, továbbra se véve el kezeit arca elől.

Machina szerette ezt a szégyenlős Ninet. Örült, hogy megismerhette ezt az oldalát is, amit olyannyira nehezére esik kimutatnia mások előtt.  
Forrófejű, ösztönszerű és rendkívül egyszerű gondolkodásmódú. Ez volt az első benyomása Nineról. De ahogy telt az idő, és küzdöttek váll váll mellett, rájött mekkora erő lakozik benne. Nem a fizikai ereje, hanem az akaratereje.  
Machina nem érezte magát kiválasztottnak, ahogy a Class Zero tagjai. Ő más volt. Sosem kellett harcolnia a holnapért, úgy hogy minden más a háborún kívül ne létezzék számára.  
Nem gondolni arra, mi lesz a harc után, mi várja őket holnapután, csak a másnap eljöveteléért küzdeni, és közben elfelejteni igazán élni.  
Nem ilyennek gondolta Nine-t.  
Azért, mert most elpirult ilyen apróságért is azt mutatja mennyire éretlen még, akármennyire is felnőttnek mondhatja magát bárki másnál, mert annyi mindent átélt már, és oly sok halált látott.  
Machina látta ezt, és adni akart valamit, ami emlékezteti rá még _él._

Odahajolt Nine arcához, és suttogott valamit a fülébe. Édes szavakat, amik azt igazolták egymás mellett vannak még mindig.  
Machina levette köpenyét, és felsőjét kigombolta. Nine is hasonlóképpen járt el, cipőiket lerúgdosták és egy székre dobták levetett ruháikat.  
Bebújtak Nine ágyába, amiben kényelmesen elfértek ketten is, és szorosan átölelték egymást.  
Machina még akkor se eresztette el, mikor Nine szorítása gyengült, és karjai csak gyengén karolták át a fiút.  
Fénylő, zöld szemeit behunyta, és egy jobb holnapért imádkozva szenderült álomba.  
Egy olyan holnapért, ami nem csak a másnapot, de még hosszú napok végtelen sorát hozza el magával.


End file.
